Dreams
by Auburn Envy
Summary: Megan meets Jason Altraz on the first day of school and realizes she's seen him in her dreams before. When she starts to fall for him she finds out the awful truth about him & the knowledge sets her on a path in which she finds out who she really is.
1. Children of the Corn and Purple Eyes

She ran through the desert. The once familiar surroundings were now strange and frightening. She spinned around but every where she looked there was just flat plane, none of the familiar mountains in sight. The strangeness and vastness frightened her and she started to run to a place that her feet only seemed to know.

In a blink of an eye she was in a green forest, somewhere beyond she heard the crash of waves. A beautiful man came out from behind the trees whispering her name, "Megan… Megan…"

In front of her a tall, tan boy came forward. "Megan, don't follow him!" The beautiful man stepped towards her beckoning and the tan boy shuddered. His clothes ripped and the largest wolf Megan had ever seen stood in front of her. The beautiful man whispered her name again and the wolf attacked.

Megan sat up bolt straight in her bed. Her brown hair stuck to her face and the wind howled outside. She could almost swear it was whispering Megan… Megan. But, no she wouldn't believe it, because if she didn't believe it then it wasn't real. With a groan she looked over at her alarm clock, the red digits said it was five in the morning. In front of it laid the book she had been reading, Twilight, and she concluded to never read it at three am again. Dragging her feet out of bed she walked over to her window and looked at the gray and green landscape. She missed the desert with its barren mountains and heat but the rain wasn't that bad. Anyways, she was going to a new school and she knew that it was going to be interesting.

Groggily she went to the bathroom brushed her teeth and put on her makeup. Not seconds after she was walked, that her little sister walked in. Harlie, her mom had a thing for motorcycles, was nothing like her sister. Harlie had hip long beach waved blonde hair opposed to her sister's shoulder length curly brown hair. Megan had stopped growing that summer and stood at five feet nine inches, while Harlie was still growing and stood at five feet nine and a half inches. They even acted differently, Harlie was loud in public and introverted at home while Megan faded into the crowd at school while at home she was always talking. Still, people always asked if they were twins and when they said they weren't they assumed Harlie was older, since she was taller. It made no sense to Megan since she was… more "developed" then her little sis. Huh, showed what people knew.

"Megs, can I borrow your purple eye shadow?" Harlie asked as she walked in seeing her sister putting on gold eye shadow.

"Sure Munchie," Megan said finishing up and walking out. As an after thought she called back to her sister, "You can actually have it if you want."

"Thanks, anyways it didn't look good on you, your to tan," Harlie called back as her sister threw on a pair of jeans and a gold and white Juicy Couture shirt.

"Oh ya and it looks so good on your ghostly skin," Megan said as she walked down the stairs.

"What ever fathead," Harlie said as a rebuttal.

"Okay butt smack," Megan said mockingly while taking a bite out of a granola bar.

Harlie groaned, "Please don't call me that, Colton used to call me that." Colton had been a boy in her six grade class and also the little brother of Megan's friend Jessica.

Minutes later Mrs. Greco, their mother, walked down.

"Hey girls aren't you excited?" she asked pouring herself some coffee.

Harlie shrugged, "Ya I guess; I just hope I get along with the other seventh graders."

Smiling Megan assured her, "Of course they will, anyways, I just hope the teachers aren't boring," under her breath she added, "And the boys are hot." Her little sister giggled. Looking at her Megan asked, "Hey sis, do you like sea food?"

Looking at her sister strangely she answered, "Yes?"

Megan stuck out her tongue, "See food?"

"Eww," Harlie squealed, "Aren't you supposed to be mature know that you're starting high school?"

Laughing Megan swallowed saying, "Its only ninth grade and god I was just trying to lighten up the situation.

Breaking in their mother announced, "If you guys don't want to walk get in the car."

Picking up their back packs they jumped into the car and headed to their new school.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Megan walked into her first class, history, and sat down into a desk in the back. Minutes later other kids walked in and all of them stopped talking when they saw her. Seemed like the little town had little to talk about other then Megan and her family, I guess a single, divorced woman moving to their small little town with her two teenage daughters would be exciting to them. Megan groaned mentally, divorces happened everyday where she used to live and if they were the juiciest gossip then this place must be a boring town. A blonde girl tapping her on her shoulder disturbed her from her thoughts. The girl shoved her hand into her face and said, "Hey, I'm Colleen Grant and you must be Megan Greco." Colleen's blue eyes glittered.

Shaking her hand Megan looked around. If she didn't know better she would have sworn she stepped into the Children of the Corn movie. All of them had blonde hair and most had blue eyes, Megan was going to stick out like a sore thumb. "Nice to meet you," Megan greeted her while wondering if they were all Mormon or part of some weird blonde/ blue eyed cult.

"You know, I know we're going to be the best of friends! Did you know we have the same last initial? Oh, what class do you have next?" Colleen asked excitedly, Megan just smile she was used to people on sugar highs, half of her old friends permanently had sugar highs.

"I have Spanish, lunch, math and then science," Morgan recited from her handy, dandy schedule.

"Awesome! We have Spanish and lunch together!" Colleen squealed.

"Cool… well, I think class is about to start," Morgan whispered as a short, brown haired woman walked in. She was amazed someone here wasn't blonde.

"Oh ya, well I guess I shouldn't get you in trouble on your first day," Colleen said taking out her book.

"Ya, I don't exactly need another detention, 'specially on my first day," Morgan said turning around ending the conversation.

☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺

History was boring beyond belief and Spanish wasn't much better. It probably didn't help that she had already taken Spanish I, but at least it was an easy A. Finally the bell rang and Megan and Colleen headed over to the cafeteria.

"So, have you seen Jason yet?" Colleen asked as they bought there lunches.

Grabbing a Dasani Megan asked, "Who the heck is Jason?"

Walking to a heavily populated table Colleen replied, "Jason Altraz just so happens to be the hottest senior in the school. He's actually probably the hottest high schooler in the whole school."

Looking around as they sat Megan asked, "Where is he?"

Pointing to a table just ten feet away Colleen said, "That's Jason Altraz."

Jason had long, shaggy black hair which was off set by deathly pale skin. Megan got a glimpse of his eyes, they were a strange purple, almost as if he was wearing red contacts over blue eyes. Megan realized something as she looked at him; he was the man from her dreams.


	2. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**AN- Thank-you everyone who reviewed or just read last time. Mayu-Chan-Sakura, thanks for the heads up about the grammar. So, here's the latest installment of Dreams.**

It was as if he had just stepped out of her head into her school. Everything about him was the same, except from one little thing. In her dreams his eyes had been blood red. "Colleen, has Jason ever worn red contacts to school?" Megan asked.

Colleen gave her a weird look over her salad, "No, why would he?"

As soon as Megan was about to tell Colleen about her dreams,she noticed that Jason's head was slightly turned towards them as if he was listening. "Oh, no reason just wondering," Megan told her instead. Jason's head turned back to the girl who sat in front of him.

"Hey, Colleen who's that girl that Jason's talking to?" Megan asked, discreetly pointing to the pair.

Colleen answered before even looking, "That's Ali Altraz." Ali was a petite girl of about five feet four inches, her black hair was poker straight and streaked with purple and her eyes were a reddish brown.

Nonchalantly, Megan questioned Colleen, "So their brother and sister?" Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jason's head was turned towards them again and he had a slight smile on his perfect face.

Colleen choked on her water as she laughed, "Of course not, they're dating!"

Confused Megan asked, "So their parents are okay with the whole incest, inbred thing?" This time she heard Jason laugh.

"No, they're both adopted! Mrs. Altraz was to busy to have a baby, she's a teacher, so she and her husband, he's an artist, decided to adopt," Colleen said as if that was the end of the conversation.

Not about to drop the subject, Megan asked Colleen yet another question, "So who were their birth parents?"

"Why the intense interest in the Altrazs?" Colleen wondered raising her perfectly plucked eyebrow.

Keeping her cool, Megan responded, "No reason, just wondering."

"Well, why don't you go over there and ask them yourself?" she joked. Shrugging, Megan went over there and sat across from Jason next to Ali leaving Colleen gaping at her retreating form.

Much like Colleen had done to her early that day she thrust her hand into Ali's face and said, "Hi, I'm Megan and I hear you two are the Altrazs." She noticed both had a sweet, flower like smell wafting from them.

"Yeah, we've heard about you," Ali said as if it was a bad sign as she shot daggers at Megan's hand as if it was some unholy object.

"Okay… so…" Megan said awkwardly forgetting the whole reason of coming over here.

"I heard you were interested in Ali and me," Jason noted raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, well, you know how it is. New, nosey girl comes to school and asks questions about people," Megan brushed it off.

"Remember, curiosity killed the cat," Ali said with a Cheshire cat's grin.

"But satisfaction brought it back," Megan pointed out.

Sighing angrily Ali got up, "Jason I'm leaving, are you coming or not?"

"No, I'm going to stay back and talk to Miss Greco some more," Jason answered, almost as if he was daring her to do something. Ali walked away with huff, and Megan could have sworn that she said Jason was going to sleep on the coach that night.

"She already acts like you two are married, sucks for you," Megan joked, but Jason winced at the mention of marriage.

"Ya, well, we've been together for so long she probably thinks we are," Jason told her.

"Oh, how long have you guys been together?" Megan asked surprised.

Jason smiled but it was melancholy, "To long to remember actually, ever since we joined the Altrazs."

"Cool, I guess," Megan said lost to how to save the conversation.

"Megan," she raised her face and met his strange purple eyes for the first time and couldn't look away, "why were you asking you're friend about my eyes?"

She didn't want to tell him because she was afraid that he'd think she was some weirdo stalker but before she realized it the words were spilling out of her mouth, "Ever since my family and I moved here I've been having this really weird dream. I'm running through the desert and all of a sudden I'm in some really green forest. You step out of the trees calling my name; the only thing is your eyes are red. This tan guy then steps out of the trees and tells me to stay away from you and then turns into a giant wolf. Weird, huh?"

"Yes, very weird," he said looking down n thought finally freeing Megan from his gaze.

"How the hell did you do that?" Megan asked angry that he had some how made her spill out her whole dream to him. Jason just got up and left without saying a thing.

Colleen had been watching the whole thing and walked over, "What's up with him?"

Megan turned to her, "What do you mean?"

"Well, he's usually all polite and stuff. If I didn't now better I would say you just dissed his mama," Colleen said seriously.

"Dissed his mama? Colleen, are you okay," Megan asked.

"Sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood. Anyway, what class do you have next?" Colleen asked regaining her curios, bubbly demeanor.

"Uhm, Math with Mr. Dooley," Megan said looking down at her schedule.

"What? You mean, Mr. Dooley twelfth grade math teacher?" Colleen asked, her eyes turning the size of oranges in her wonder.

"Ya, I'm pretty good at math, because you know me I'm totally smartikins," Megan joked walking towards her next class.

Running after her Colleen asked, "What's smartikins?"


	3. Jason chan and Angelic Megan

Megan opened her classroom door to find she was fifteen minutes late and that her whole class was staring at her as she walked in. It wasn't enough that she was a freshman in a senior class was it. A tall balding man walked up to her, she guessed that this was Mr. Dooley or a really old student.

"Who are you?" Mr. Dooley bluntly asked.

With an awkward wave Megan smiled, "Oh I'm Megan Altraz."

Mr. Dooley glared at her, "Do you realize that you're fifteen minutes late?"

Her eyes grew wide in mock innocence, "Really? I'm so sorry Mr. Dooley, but I got lost in the halls." She lied through her teeth sealing it with a 'remorseful' look down at the floor.

Mr. Dooley's face softened, "Its okay, just have someone show you around sometime. Okay?" she gave a meek nod as she laughed at him in her head and he gave a smile, "Why don't you go sit by Jason and Mr. Altraz, please show the girl around the school sometime."

Megan walked over to the desk next Jason's and threw her bag down as she slumped down in her seat. Jason just sat there staring at the whiteboard with those gorgeous purple eyes like it held all the secrets to life. It just might, but Megan wouldn't know she hadn't looked at the problems on the board they were supposed to do yet.

Leaning towards him Megan whispered, "Psst, Jason, psst." He sat there like a statue of a fallen angel, beautiful, mysterious, sinfully good and unmoving. Louder Megan whispered, "Jason!" Still nothing, "Jason, if you don't talk to me I'll be forced to do something drastic," she said with an evil smile and a glint in her eyes.

His mouth twitched slightly in a smirky smile, "By drastic what do you mean?" She gave him a look that said I doubt you want to know. Shaking his head he said," Never mind, so what did you want to talk to me about?"

She turned completely towards him and lost all humor, "Well Jason- chan, I needed to ask you how you hypnotized me."

Jason just sat there staring at her. "Jason- chan, are you serious?" he asked incredulously.

She blushed, "Sorry, this weekend I kinda watched a lot of anime on my computer. You know you've watched too much anime when you start adding chan and san to the end of peoples names and start hearing and thinking things in Japanese with subtitles."

He shook with silent laughter, "Exactly how much did you watch?"

She paused thinking for a second, "Well, the anime I was watching only had one season so, twenty six episodes. So, know that I answered your question it's your turn to answer mine. How did you hypnotize me?" She asked crossing her arms.

Jason's face went blank with thought. Megan wondered why this question affected him so much. "I…" Jason began. Mr. Dooley walked over at that exact moment slamming a hand on each of their desks. Megan jumped in her seat startled, while Jason kept his calm demeanor.

"I'm sorry Miss Greco, Mr. Altraz, for interrupting your oh so important conversation. Would you mind telling your class about your discussion?" Mr. Dooley asked thinking he had them trapped.

Megan was getting annoyed with this man, slamming his hand on her desk and calling her by her last name, what was up with that? So, before Jason could say anything Megan cut in, "Oh we were just talking about how I've been having these major cramps. You know how it is Mr. Dooley and Jason was just so kind and sensitive. You know, he's my new BFF?" Megan asked as Mr. Dooley's faced turned the shade of a tomato and as Jason sunk down in his chair.

Still the shade of a tomato Mr. Dooley stuttered, "Uhm, please don't… uhm… hold conversations about… those things in my class, Miss Greco."

Angelic mask still in place Megan looked up at him and smiled sweetly, "Of course, I won't talk about God's curse on women in this class again." As he walked away shaking his head Megan was still smiling.

Jason turned to her whispering, "God's curse on women?"

Megan started laughing and smiled evilly, "Really what did you except, I went to a private Lutheran school since sixth grade. But, you got to admit, it was a nice touch!"

He nodded his head, "Yeah, but I was wondering are you one of those brainwashed church kids?"

"No way! I love all the stuff the church would probably be like, be propelled by the power of Christ! You know witches, ghosts, vampires, the works," Megan exclaimed talking with her hands animatedly.

Giving her a strange look that she couldn't categorize for the life of her he asked, "You like vampires?"

She nodded her head so quickly it was a miracle she didn't get whiplash, "Of course, my friends and I were in love with vampires! I just like the whole idea of vampires, but I do think the whole idea of them having to carry around dirt from their homeland is retarded."

"Would you ever want to meet a vampire?" He asked staring her straight in the eyes like he did at lunch that morning.

She wanted to tell him everything, again, about how she wanted to meet one and be turned. But she couldn't tell a near stranger, so she covered her mouth so she was unable to speak and glared at him.

"Megan, uncover your mouth and tell me," Jason coaxed as if she was some wild horse.

Of their own will her hands fell from her mouth but she quickly bit down on her tongue and jerked her head quickly to the right breaking what ever spell he wove on her. "How the hell are you doing that," Megan asked angrily staring at the grooves of her desk.

Through her bangs she saw him smile a strangely threatening grin, "If you want to know, why don't you come to my house," he finished giving her a note with his address on it.

"Okay, you know how I've always wanted to meet a vampire?" he nodded his head, "Yeah, that's only if the vampire promises not to use his vampire powers on me and as long as my blood stays in my body."

He laughed as the bell rang, "Of course, be there tomorrow at four."

**AN:**** I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I was sick, like really sick with blood tests and the works, so I couldn't get on here and then I had makeup work. So anyaways, I'm so sorry and I hope you like this and review!**


	4. Into the Woods

Before Megan knew it she was in her room lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She didn't remember coming home and she hardly remembered going to her last classes. The only thing that stood out clearly in her memory was Jason asking her to come over to his house and her saying yes. Groaning as she turned onto her stomach she started to wonder about what had happened. Had Jason in a backwards, twisted way admitted he was a vampire?

No, no, she scolded herself he couldn't be a vampire; it was just her vampire loving imagination working against her. But… all the facts said yes, Jason Altraz was a vampire. For one, he was super pale and he was inhumanly beautiful. Second of all were his eyes, no one could have those eyes. It was if he was always wearing red contacts over blue eyes. Or make that blue contacts over red eyes! No way, she gasped sitting up, then he'd be a human-blood-sucking vampire. Her breath started coming in short gasps until she was hyperventilating. What if he just invited her over so he could drink her blood? Shaking her head she thought no, he promised. But what if...

She got up grabbing her white hoodie from her desk and walked out. Go for a walk, she thought, and then you'll be able to think clearly. Quietly she closed her door and looked down the hall. It was black and she realized it was night. Her watch said it was one thirty, a great time to explore the grounds behind her house. Looking out the window she saw a full moon lighted the night world, she smirked. This was the second full moon this month, a blue moon, and anything and everything happened on a blue moon. So she left the house in her wrinkled clothes she had worn to school and a sweatshirt leaving her flashlight in the house knowing the moon would guide her.

The night was bathed in a bluish light and everything glittered from a rain Megan could not recall. Slowly, with a glance back at the sleeping house she headed to the dark woods. For some reason as the darkness engulfed her she felt safer and she was still able to see clearly. For some reason she extremely hot even though it was so cold her breath was a bright white cloud. Still she took off her sweatshirt; she was getting tired of this. First it was the growth spurt this summer, she had gone from a nice five feet seven inches to a five feet nine inches and yet she her sister was still taller then her. Know it was the continuous heat, during the day it wasn't that bad but sometimes it just sucked. Her mom said she was just growing up but she doubted hormones would have let her eat seven slices of pizza, a box of breadsticks and still be hungry and not gain a pound. She wasn't complaining but the continuous hunger was making her mom suspicious of pregnancy and that so wasn't going to be a fun talk.

Finally she snapped out of her daydream when she stumbled into a clearing. It was beautiful, to say the least. A creek gurgled on the far side, silver and pure. White flowers swayed blue in the moonlight, somehow still alive. The whole place was filled with nature's magic. Then there, in the middle of it all was the embodiment of nature's magic, the werewolf, the enemy of the unnatural one's, the vampires. At least that's what Megan thought when she saw a giant wolf creature staring at her from the exact middle of the field.

The creature was a deep brown, almost black color. It was larger then naturally possible; it must have been at least six feet when it stood and its eyes. Its eyes were the reason why Megan believed that this creature was a werewolf. A deep chocolate with a human's curiosity burned within this wolf's eyes. Anyways, if she had met a vampire today from her dreams why shouldn't she meet the werewolf from those same dreams? Because this creature before her was that very same wolf from her dreams.

Slowly it advanced toward her and she stood stock still. Almost timid, he sniffed her leg lightly tickling her. She let out a strangled giggle and the creature looked up at her and she would have sworn it raised its eyebrow, or at least the area where his eyebrow would be. Smiling she lowered her hand and softly petted his head. For the first time since summer another creature felt normal instead of unnaturally cold. The creature looked up at her and gave her a look that said stay and it walked away.

She sat on the cold ground and waited and just thought. For one, why had she said yes so quickly to going to Jason's house. _Because you luuve him_, one side of her heavily taunted. _**No I don't I just… **_the other side tried to fight back. _Okay, you think he's one fine slice of vampire ass then_? The evil side fired at her. _**Don't curse in your own mind, and no I don't think he's one fine slice of vampire ass because he isn't a vampire.**_ _Hypocrite, you just cursed in your mind and he is a vampire. **Nu-uh. **Ya-huh._ Before her mind could continue fighting with itself a figure stepped out of the trees where the wolf had disappeared. 

The boy was extremely tall, probably six feet three inches. At first glance he appeared to be very lanky while if you looked closer in the blue moon's light you'd see that wiry veins rippled under is sun kissed skin. His dark almost black hair touched his chin and his chocolate brown eyes smiled while his plump lips stayed in a straight, but pleasant line.

Megan walked up to him until barely a foot was between them, just far enough so when she looked up she could see into his eyes. Quietly, because she feared if she spoke to loudly she'd break the clearing's spell, she asked, "Why have you guys been in my dreams?"

Her voice was so sweet, so confused, so like a child's that it threw him off having that voice coming from this girl that had developed farther then many girls either of them knew had. Clearing his throat he asked, "Who else is in your dreams?"

Megan took a few steps away from him and sat down. Playing with the browning grass which somehow had broken away from the night's spell she said, "You and this guy, Jason Altraz, at my high school."

He stiffened slightly wondering how they couldn't see what she was becoming. Silently he laughed at himself, of course Jason hadn't but Ali would have smelt it a mile away. "In these dreams, what's happening?"

"I'm running through the desert where I used to live, and then all of a sudden I'm in a forest where in the background I can here the sea. Jason comes out of the trees and keeps telling me to come with him but you keep telling me to stay away. Finally, he'll make a move to come near me and you change into a wolf and then lunge at him. Then I wake up," Megan explained in a bored voice, while she was hoping he didn't think she was a freak.

He paused for a second thinking, it was offease her family didn't know what she was and he wasn't going to break the news know she was already close to the change and he didn't want to get attacked. So instead he said, "Okay, I'll think about all this, but for know go home, don't you have school in the morning?"

"Ya, but when will I see you again?" Megan asked.

"I'll find you when its time," he told her walking back towards the trees.

"Hey wait, don't you have school in the morning to?" She asked easily catching up to him on her shorter legs.

He laughed, "No, I was never one for collage and my parents never pushed it, bye Megan."

"Oh, bye," she called back walking in the direction she had come from, wondering just how old this guy was.

**AN: Hey guys, sorry it's been awhile since my last update (and yes a few days is awhile to me I'm pretty impatient) Tell me how you liked and how old should he be? I still don't know… Anyways review, it is my Birthday!! **


	5. Of Wolves and Leeches

By some miracle the tree line broke in front of Megan and before her stood her house. The predawn light made the white house look like a sleeping ghost but Megan welcomed it with arms wide open. Quietly, she ran into the house and glanced down at her watch, it was three in the morning. How she could have been out for an hour and a half she didn't know but the woods could do that to you. Meeting a werewolf could do that too. But, if he was a werewolf and Jason was a vampire that would mean they'd each have packs and covens. She groaned, who knew this old town would be full of magical creatures.

The heat in her room was stifling as she sat down on her white covers. Mom must have turned up the thermostat again, she thought throwing off her sweatshirt. But when she looked at the thermostat in her room it told her it was only seventy three degrees even though it felt as if it was at least a hundred in the house. Whatever it must be broken, she reassured herself even though deep down she knew something was changing. She threw her blankets over her head and prayed for peaceful dreams.

Flashes of pictures ran through her mind. A giant wolf, like the one she had just seen but lighter, running through the woods. Behind it came a slightly smaller wolf and together they ran deeper into the woods. In the next moment she saw herself standing in the middle of the clearing and she heard the wolf man's voice ask itself, "I wonder if she knows what's happening to her." Then he, the werewolf from the clearing, was leaning down sniffing a fallen branch. He growled, a grating noise that came from the back of his throat, and the two wolves she had seen earlier emerged from behind some large oaks. Together they raced off into the woods, faster then the two had before, and not even minutes later they broke out of the woods. The sun was rising and they were staring at a two story white house, her house she realized. In front of her house's blue front door stood Jason, who was glaring at the wolves. He was in an animalistic stance, he reminded her of a panther. She heard a boy laugh, "He's claimed her, he doesn't even know what she is." The wolves left, but Jason still stood there. Finally, when all but one wolf was gone he knocked on the front door.

Megan woke with a start, and she wondered what had woken her. The she heard someone knock on the front door and she froze. Silently she thought to herself as she walked downstairs, if its Jason it doesn't mean anything. But when she opened the door she saw Jason's smiling face and also a giant black wolf staring at her. She slammed the door and counted to twenty. Megan, you did not just see one of the dream wolves, I repeat you did not. You're just hallucinating from lack of sleep, ya that's it, she thought as she opened the door. He was still there standing in the tree line and she swore he was smiling. Again she slammed the door in Jason's confused face.

In the back of her mind she heard the boy's voice say, "If you keep doing that you're gonna piss off the blood sucker." Get out of my head, she thought at the voice in her head as she banged her fist against her skull.

Outside she heard Jason ask concernedly, "Megan is everything okay?" His voice plucked at her heartstrings and she smiled at how he was concerned about her. That's why I love him, she thought. What I can not love him, I only just met him and he keeps hypnotizing me. His hair, voice and eyes though… She sighed, but he's a vampire and I'm a. Her thoughts paused, what am I? For some reason she wasn't sure anymore. She definitely wasn't human, humans didn't see through the eyes of werewolves and the certainly didn't have heat flashes when they were only fourteen.

She opened the door anyways, with a sigh and a smile. Jason stood their perfect as ever, albeit a little confused. "Megan, why did you slam the door in my face, twice?" He asked.

She panicked, she couldn't say the wolf from her dreams had been standing in the woods, but if she didn't give a good excuse he would think she didn't want him their, which she did so badly. "Oh, well I only got like three hours of sleep last night, so I thought you were a giant spider. Please don't ask," she lied.

He knew right away she was lying but he knew when she was ready she would tell him so he just nodded his head. "Okay, well I was just wondering if you wanted a ride to school," he stated looking down at her but she was careful not to meet those hypnotic eyes.

"Of course, just wait here one second," she smiled racing up the stairs. She didn't care if he was a vampire and that she was some weird thing that dreamed of werewolves, right know all that mattered was that he was here. She was up the stairs and in her room quicker then possible and she started to tear through her closest. She pulled out a white tank, her favorite color, a pair of light blue jeans and a green wrap for around her waist. Looking in the mirror she threw on some gold and green bangles one of her friends had brought her back from India. As she ran down the stairs she slipped on a pair of white flip flops and a green toe ring, she had to admit she was in a summery mood.

Jason stood at the bottom of the stairs talking to Harlie. "So you sure you don't need a ride?" Jason asked, always the gentleman.

Her little sister smiled, "It's okay, my new friend Lola is taking me to school."

Megan walked over to them and raised her eyebrow, "Lola? Isn't that a weird name for such a small town?"

Harlie glared at her, "Don't say anything about her name, its cool. Anyways, she used to live in New York, so she isn't from here."

Megan nodded her head, "I see know, I will never again diss the great Lola's name," Jason looked at her with a raised eyebrow but she just shrugged.

Then a car from outside honked and they saw a pink haired girl waving from the front of a champagne Tahoe, "Nice car, anyways bye!" Harlie waved as she ran from the house. Megan was glad; she needed to talk to Jason.

He turned to him and with a bow leaded her out of the house to his black sports car. She smiled, just what she needed, a fast car. I wonder if he would let me drive it, she wondered.

Jason's voice broke her out of her thoughts, "So, what's up with the clothes?"

She turned to him as she climbed into the car. Leaning out the window to where he still stood she asked, "So, what's up with being a vampire?"

His face dropped, if he could of he would have turned whiter then he already was. With inhuman speed he climbed into the car and turned to her. "Where should I start?"

**AN: Sorry for the long ****wait (****again)! I had to catch up on homework and blah ****blah****blah****. Anyway, how did you guys like it? Please review and tell me. Flames are welcome.**


	6. Cool C'est le Head Cheese!

"Hmmm…," that was a hard one, "How about you tell me how old you really are," she told him thinking it would be the easiest question to answer.

"Next Tuesday I'll be exactly three hundred-sixty-seven years old," Jason answered his eyes never straying from her face looking for her reaction.

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, three hundred-sixty-seven years? Dang that was old, that would mean he was born in… 1641, that was older than the United States and to her the United States were pretty old. All of a sudden a pair of fingers was snapping in front of her face.

"Megan, Megan, Earth to Megan, didn't you have other questions or what?" Jason asked looking amused as Megan jumped as she was startled from her thoughts.

"Oh ya, so Ali's a vampire too, right?" Megan asked already guessing the answer but just wanting to make sure she was right.

"Yes, Ali is also a vampire and so are Sarah and Nathaniel, my supposed parents," Jason informed her still not looking at the road but somehow driving better then most people did when the kept both their eyes on the road.

"How were you changed?" Megan asked wondering if it was anything like the changes in her obsession also known as the Twilight series.

"Well I'd have to start from the beginning," he told her as he stopped at one of the small towns few stoplights, "I was born in a small village in the south of France to Amorette and Johan and they were both killed in a fire when I was fourteen. I then moved to a bigger city where they wouldn't notice one more little street rat stealing. Five years later I got on the bad side on the head rogue and let's just say I was as good as dead. I was just lying in the gutter, moments from death, when this angel came towards me. Her hair was whiter then snow and it streamed behind her as if she was floating. Then she leaned down and bit me. I was so confused, why would an angel bite me and then the fire came and I lost all thought," Jason explained to her as they sat at the light and then, as if turned by his words, the light was green and they were off again to school.

"Wow, so you're French?" He nodded and she smiled inwardly, she _loved_ foreign guys. "So where's your accent?" He gave her a look that said are you seriously asking that. "Oh, ya, a few hundred years, kinda forgot," she said putting up her hands innocently.

He laughed; it was like honey washing over her, "How could you forget that?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I've forgotten my own birthday before. Let me tell you its really funny going downstairs and seeing all these presents and being like who's birthday is it and your whole family just laughing at you."

Jason just shook his head, "Back to the story, I woke up on a ship. The angel turned out to be Sarah. We traveled to Great Britain and stayed there for a while. In 1793 we headed to America and we met Nathaniel. He had tried to commit suicide but Sara wouldn't let him die. A few years later we met Ali and she joined us."

She nodded, "How do you guys feed?"

"Do you really want to know?" she nodded, "We feed off human blood," he looked at her as they arrived in the school parking lot; he excepted her to freak out and cause a scene. She had already suspected it so she wasn't that surprised, she wasn't exactly happy about it but it was he and his family's choice and she should honor it, she guessed.

"How do you guys, you know, choose who to kill?" She asked actually wanting to know.

He laughed, "Have you been reading any vampire novels?"

She blushed embarrassed, "Yes, the Twilight series…"

Again he laughed, "Mrs. Meyer is a wonderful author but she only got a few key parts right, that being the eye changes, the super strength and speed and the painful change. One thing about the feeding and changing is that if your bitten once there isn't enough venom for you to fully change, those bitten once are just healed and.."

"Really, so if you bit a person with cancer, the cancer would miraculously disappear?" She asked not caring that the warning bell had just rung.

"Yes…," he tried to continue one with what he was saying before.

"I thought you said Sara only bit you once," Megan stated confused on how Jason could be a vampire if he was only bitten once.

"No, she bit me again when I was still unconscious, now back to what I was saying. Stephenie also wrongly placed the ruling clan of vampires; they were originally in Great Britain but recently relocated here. Also, she forgot about the whole flying thing," he stated simply as he quickly opened his own door and then in a blink of a human eye opening hers.

"The head cheeses of the vampire world live here?" She inquired of him, her voice squeaking from the fear of knowing such powerful vampires could be living just down the street from her.

He turned to her as they walked and gave her an evil grin, "Well yes, I thought I told you my family always liked to live near court. Anyways, bye Megan," he ended, still grinning villainously, with a wave as he left her in front of her first class.

$$$#$$#!$$&#$&(&$$#$#!$!$#!$!$&$&

Thank god I have English first block, Megan thought to herself as she once again took a seat in the back. English was her easiest class; it only made sense since she read so much. Students came in and a lone boy came to a stop and stared at her. He was tall and lanky but moved with a grace that implied that with one move he could break you in two. Megan guessed he was about 6'2, pretty tall for a ninth grader, his black hair was just long enough to cover his amber eyes and for some reason she thought she had met him before.

A person sitting in the next chair broke her away from her thoughts, was it just her or had she been startled from her thoughts a lot lately? It was the boy she had been staring at and now he was looking at her smirking.

"Hey," he greeted her; it was the exact same voice that had messed with her that morning.

"You…you…black wolf…in head…jack face!" She screamed confusedly but angrily at the proven werewolf.

"Jack face, are you serious?" He asked laughing at her.

"Yes, why are you wolf people messing with me, first in my dreams, then in the clearing, then in my dreams again and then in my head, seriously I'm thinking about getting a restraining order against all werewolves," she told him crossing her arms and staring him directly in his eyes, in a few seconds he looked away.

"Well if you did that you'd be… never mind," he stopped himself from whatever he was going to say.

"What were you going to say?" Megan whined, always the nosey one.

For some reason he leaned forward and felt her forehead, "It's almost time," he whispered almost too lowly for her to hear, he smiled, "I'll tell you in a few days, just promise me next time you get really angry or upset make sure you're not near anyone, okay?"

She nodded her head confused as a short older blond woman walked into the classroom, "Sure."

"Hi I'm Miss Kraft, and this is AP English," the blond woman said opening a diet Pepsi. This was going to be an interesting year as she looked at the boy sitting next to her.

"Oh, what's your name?" Megan whisper asked the wolf boy.

"Conan, but you can call me Con," he whispered back offering his hand.

"Megan," she smiled shaking his hand.

"I know," he told her smiling as he turned back to the teacher.

**AN: I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in so long! I got in trouble and didn't get my computer back until Saturday. Anyways sorry but I hope you liked it!**


	7. Hey Lupe, What Time is It?

Megan sat there in English unable to listen to what Miss Kraft was saying. She just kept thinking about how Jason had said he could fly and how wolf boy, aka Con, knew her name. First of all, was Jason going to turn into a bat? That would just be too weird, even for her and her weird meter was longer then most peoples. Then on top of Jason's whole flying bat business the wolf boy said he already knew her name, was he messing with her? Or were the werewolves stalking her and if they were why exactly were they doing it? To much, brain hurts, Megan thought as she fell forward on to her desk successfully knocking herself out.

As the blackness encroached into her vision she heard Con call out to her, "Megan, are you okay? Megan!" She giggled and the darkness shrouded her vision fully sending her off to Dreamland, the last place she wanted to be right now.



Megan found herself standing on one of the trails in the mountains that surrounded her old home; she and her dad had hiked this trail many times, that is before her parents had gotten the divorce last year. Down the familiar trail she saw a little girl running towards the tree where she stood, giggling and tripping over loose rocks on the trail. The little girl's brown curls streamed behind her and the sun danced off her tan skin. Farther down the trail laughing and jogging towards her was the little girl's father, brown hair and freckled beyond the point of normality, Megan knew this man she realized with a start. That was her dad and that was her little four maybe five year old self running towards her current self at full speed. Dang, were her dreams getting weird these days.

Mini Megan ran into the trees and Megan followed her. In the back they could here their dad calling for them in a panicked voice but little Megan just kept running pushing past branches and thorny bushes, giggling as she went. Then they couldn't hear him any more but they heard a new voice.

"Megan… Megan…," a voice so familiar called out to them. Then _he_ came out from behind one of the trees his predator like smile showing glinting teeth wet with poison.

No, no, she thought shaking her head, it couldn't be him. But it was him, he had been the man that had given her nightmares for years, she just couldn't believe it. Her saviors came out from the brush, muscular and tan, a werewolf pack but when this had first happened she had thought they were guardian angles sent down to help her. The leader was tall, maybe 6'5, and he had short black hair barely grazed the dark brows over his amber eyes, Megan realized he looked exactly like Con did just taller and with wrinkles.

The pack surged and chased the man she had thought she could trust away, she couldn't believe it still he had been one of the first guys she had even talked to since her dad had left but he had pretty much lied to her. Next to her past and present self stood the leader who had stayed behind when the rest of the pack chased _him_ away.

The pack leader kneeled down next to her past self and asked her, "Little Lupe, why did you run into the woods on your own?"

Chibi Megan looked up at him, "I don't know I just wanted to run, what's a Lupe?"

He laughed and patted her on the head softly, "Wait to run, it's not your time yet."

Little Megan nodded her head confusedly and asked again, "What's a Lupe?"

"All in do time, know go back to your father and don't run into the woods again until it's your turn," he told her pointing her off in the direction where all three could hear their, Megan and chibi Megan's, dad coming.

"When will I know that it's my time?" the little girl asked already walking off to her dad.

"My son, Conan, will tell you and remember don't come into the woods again until he tells you it's time," the man told her already disappearing into the brush. Five year- old Megan shook her head and ran off towards her panicked father and that's when she finally woke up.



She woke up in the nurse's office with a gasp of breath, next to her staring anxiously down at her, was Conan.

Megan cocked her aching head to the side and asked him, "Is it my time yet?"

His grin was wolfish as he said, "Your almost there Meg, almost."

**AN: I know, I know, it's kinda short but don't worry I'm going to try and post another today. Until then, hoped you liked it and please, I beg of you, review. (Do of and review rhyme?) Anyways, adios for now my muchachos! **


	8. Bat Boy and the Fiery Transformation

The last bell rang and Megan was mad, very, very mad. That little lying jack off had thrown her totally of kilter for that whole day. From the point from which she left the nurses office until her last class that day she had been distracted and had snapped at random people for no reason. Man, she had even snapped at poor Colleen, it wasn't her fault that Megan had lost her last nerve earlier that day. Once she took care of him, Megan promised herself she'd make it up to Colleen. But right know she had to go to a certain bat's house, she thought to herself shaking with anger.

Jason had texted her earlier that day, during class getting her in major trouble pissing her off royally, with the directions to his house. When she arrived there at Altraz's supposed 'humble abode' she couldn't help but let out a low whistle of wonder. Before her stood a three story house mad of brick, ironically the brick was the color of dried blood which made Megan laugh. The dark brick was offset by the white trim around the bay windows and the white trim surrounding the front door that was made entirely of cut glass. It was beautiful Megan had to admit, into the glass grasping ivy and wild creatures were etched, she noticed with a snicker that there wasn't one wolf, but there were a few bat's, four to be exact.

With a deep breath to make sure she was fully in control she rang the doorbell that gave a deep gong like sound. Not even a second later a beautiful platinum haired woman opened the door, she concluded that this must be Sara. Her hair went down to her hips and her lips looked like pale pink rose petals on the snowy expanse of her skin. 

"Hello, you must be Megan, please come in," Sara greeted her in a sweet tinkling voice; Megan just couldn't see that petite woman sucking someone's blood. Mrs. Altraz led her into the house and it was more spectacular and beautiful then Megan could have imagined in her wildest dreams. The inside was big and open lighted with the soft sunshine that came from the bay windows. Before them were twin cherry wood staircases that curved gracefully up to the second floor and with one glance Megan noticed the main color of the front entry and the kitchen, that you could easily see, was red, ironic wasn't it?

Sara guided her into the living room which was painted a light green and was filled with white furniture which matched the white fireplace that sat on the wall across the way.

Kindly Sara guided her to the sofa and gestured for her to sit down, "Just sit here for a minute or two, Jason will be right down. Before I go, do you need anything?"

Megan gave her best sweet smile, even though she had an undying urge to rip the closest thing or vampire into a million unrecognizable bits, "Of course not Mrs. Altraz, I'll be fine until Jason comes, but thank you anyway," again she gave a big smile that reeked of sugary goodness.

"Your welcome, and don't call me Mrs. Altraz, please call me Mrs. Sara," she requested of Megan and Megan gave a good humored nod and smile to the vampiress's retreating form. As soon as Megan couldn't smell her sugary smell, so sweet it almost made her sick, that all the vampires she had met so far seemed to smell like; Megan got up and started to walk around the room. That jerk he deserved to be castrated and with an evil grin Megan silently volunteered herself for the job.

As Megan was planning on ways on castrating the Bat Boy, as she was know thinking of him as, someone had walked into the room. The sugary sweet smell that lingered around all vampires reached Megan's nose and she stiffened, she knew only one vampire that would try to sneak up on her.

Quickly she turned around and she found herself staring into Ali's purple eyes. "What do you want?" She asked the vampire tiredly, she didn't need anymore drama from a magical creature today.

"What do I want?" The petite black haired girl hissed at her, "I want you to leave and never come back, does that sound good to you?"

Megan gave a wolfish grin that was threatening enough to make the dark haired vampire jump back, "Don't worry Ali, after today I don't think I'll be coming over this house ever again," her voice was as sweet as the vampire's scent.

"And why is that Megan, are you already getting sick of me?" Jason asked as he walked into the room with a frown plastered on his face.

"Of course not Jason, I just have a question or two to ask you, okay?" Megan asked leaning against a piece of green wall with a bay window on each side of her.

He smiled and sat on the sofa, Ali sitting next to him glaring at Megan, "Ask away."

"Ten or so years ago did you go up to Mt. Charleston," he nodded with a confused look on his face, "Did you or did you not follow a little girl into the woods in those same mountains and get chased away by a pack of werewolves?"

Confusion still on his face he responded, "Yes but how would…," understanding soon came to as he looked at her stony face, "You… figured it out…"

"Did you or did you not know I was the same girl?" He nodded his head that yes; he had known it was the same girl, "Were you planning on drinking my blood?"

Again he nodded his head yes and he looked up at her, for the first time she saw his red eyes and she noticed they were almost black with hunger, "And I still am," with that statement he lunged for her. Quicker then she would have believed possible she dodged out of the way, causing Jason to fly out the bay window. This was too much, she thought as she started to shake. The tremors became to much and she collapsed on the floor, she could hear Jason advancing towards her. His icy breath was against her neck when she felt a fiery pain wrack her body and at the same moment Jason backed off with a mumbled, "Oh shit."

When the pain subsided she looked down at herself at she almost had a heart attack. Her body was covered a fur coat the same deep brown color as her hair. Turning her head she saw that she now had the body of a wolf, an unnaturally large one, with a tail and all. She grinned and felt her lips brush over her elongated fangs. She looked around for the vampires but they seemed to have left to tell the others about what had just happened.

Then a the man's voice from the clearing came to her, _Head down to the clearing where you first saw me, we have a lot to talk about,_ and then his voice faded away. Man, she thought I just got fucked over by one hot older guy and know I have to go to talk to another one? _What did I say about cursing? _The other side of her mind thought at her. It's not my fault, I only curse when I talk to Wolf Man. _Good point, and we better go before the vampires come back. _Good idea, and with that she was heading off to the clearing as a big, furry wolf.

**AN: Woo! Two chapters in one day? I must be on fire! Haha, anyways hope you guys liked it and please review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Birthday Suits and Mental Breakdowns

She ran away from the Altraz house and into the darkening forest faster then human eyes could see. Megan was pissed, she had started falling, no scratch that, **had** fallen for that jerk and all he had wanted from her was her blood! Jason Altraz was one of the stupidest people she had ever meant, she concluded as she ran into the woods looking for the clearing. In her mind men's voices, the pack's voices, whispered in her ears telling her how to get there. As she got closer two of the voices, Conan and another she didn't know who, started to argue and she heard the whole thing, Conan was yelling at the other that his directions were stupid and that's why Megan was taking so long. I wonder, if I can hear their thoughts can they hear mine?

Two voices simultaneously snickered in her mind, "Of course we can hear your thoughts," the two voices told her.

"No matter where you are…," one of them said.

"And no matter what form your in…," the other added.

"We'll know what you're thinking," the first voice finished.

"Hell, we'll even know what you're dreaming!" At this they both started laughing. As they're laughing continued Megan found her way out of the woods and burst into the clearing and it was just as beautiful as it had been last night, except this time it had five extremely good looking guys standing in it staring at her. One stood in the front dressed only in a pair of beat up jeans, the werewolf she had met in this very field only last night, he seemed to be the alpha, but as Megan walked farther into the clearing in her wolf form she concluded she wouldn't mind getting bossed around by a hot older guy, specially if he was wearing that.

As soon as the thought reached her mind Conan, who had been standing behind the alpha in a wife beater and a pair of cutoff jeans, doubled over in laughter and a pair of identical boys started laughing hysterically. Megan recognized the twins who were literally rolling on the floor with laughter; they were sophomores by the names of Kenyon and Seff, famous because of the many pranks they pulled at school. Colleen had told her about how last year they had let four pigs loose in the school, numbered one, two, four and five. The administrators had spent days looking for pig number three and from what she'd been hearing that was one of they're tamest escapades.

"I see our reputation proceeds us," one of them said to the other twin, it was impossible to tell them apart, they had the same ear length red hair, same height, same everything. But even as they twins started to talk they were still laughing over what Megan had thought, Con too, she was really going to have to watch her thoughts from know on.

The only two not laughing, excluding Megan who was glaring at the three rolling on the ground, were the alpha and a dark haired teen. He looked like he was only twelve and was standing close to the alpha; Megan took a wild guess and guessed they were brothers. Which wasn't so wild since their hair was so close in color and the alpha stood next to him with a protective stance.

"Hey Megan," one of the twins called out, she sill had no clue which one, they were even wearing the same jeans.

"Why don't you change back so we can get started," the other suggested as he wiped tears from his eyes. Megan shrugged, a strange thing to see a wolf do, and changed back, she didn't hear Conan shout to her a warning.

When the change was over she was left standing in the middle of the clearing, in front of three hormonal teenage boys, one pubescent youth and one young man, in her birthday suit. The twins stared and started to laugh again, while the other three just stared. Megan feral growl, they had pushed her over the edge.

She jumped through the air and landed in front of the twins, Let the games begin, she thought, she had a lot of pent of rage and she knew enough about werewolves to know that if she took it out on a human they'd probably be dead, but if she took it out on them they'd probably leave without a scratch, probably.

Turning to each other the twins let out a loud exclamation of, "Oh shit!" Turning tail they shifted into an identical pair of red wolves and they ran. Megan started after them when a solid body slammed into her knocking her into the grass. Over her dark brown form stood an even darker brown wolf, the alpha, and he looked pissed but so was she. With an angry puff, she got up and shoved him away; he landed heavily on the ground over ten feet away, she could get used to this strength. In a blink of an eye he was rushing towards her but she dodged him, being smaller then the hulking males had some advantages. She turned at she was greeted with the sight of his pearly whites biting onto her fur covered neck. He took her down and was staring at her, she knew she should bare her belly to him and surrender, but she was taught never to give up.

Lunging forward, the scruff of her neck still in his mouth, she bit at his legs and was rewarded with the taste of his sweet red blood. He growled, she was fighting dirty and she didn't care, but he did. His larger paw smacked her once again down to the ground and his mouth hovered over her neck ready to snap.

"Surrender," he thought to Megan, his voice an animalistic growl.

Shifting quickly back to her human form she kicked him away, "How about not," she told him, her breath slightly huffing. Again she shifted, this time back into her wolf form and she flew at him, he was still startled at her reaction. The alpha found himself under her, this time her razor sharp teeth at his neck, "You surrender?" She asked through the connection.

"O…," thinking he was starting to think okay, she backed off only to find herself pinned by him again. "I'm the alpha, you can't beat me," he thought to her and then quickly he shifted, Megan quickly moved her eyes, and made his way of to a small black bag. In it were clothes, she then realized everyone else had one tied around their legs.

Curling up into a ball after she changed, she asked, "Anyone have some clothes I can borrow?"

Mr. Alpha Male, again dressed in a pair of jeans, walked over and tossed her a wife beater like Con's and a pair of jeans five sizes to big. When she had changed and was standing there holding up her pants and glaring at him, he walked over with a smirk and held out his hand, "By the way, the name's Orpheus, not Mr. Alpha Male," the twins, who had returned after they had noticed Megan wasn't chasing after them, started snickering. Damn it, she thought, I do not like this whole mind reading thing.

"I thought you didn't like cursing in your head?" The dark teenage boy asked condescendingly. Acckk, they were reading my mind then too?!

"Well yeah, the twins did tell you that, by the way my name's Argider," and as soon as he said that Megan just started laughing, for one the name was pretty ridiculous and secondly, she thought, I think I'm having a mental break down, vampires wanting to suck you dry and fighting with the head of your new pack could do that to you.

"This is what we get for having a girl join the pack," the twins moaned, while Conan and Argider just shook their heads. Then she blacked out the last thing she thought was, man I've been passing out a lot lately.

**AN: Here's the next chapter! I really hope you guys liked! Please review and tell me what you thought, flames are welcome but please be gentle! **


	10. I'll Share My Dreams but Revenge is Mine

Megan ran through the clearing in her wolf form but the rest of the pack had disappeared. No, that wasn't right, an almost black wolf stood by the giggling creek blending into the twilight sky. The magic from last night was seeping into the clearing again and Megan just couldn't help but let out a yip of happiness. Orpheus, the dark wolf, cocked his large furry head as walked over too her. In the back of her head she knew she was dreaming but she had no reason for why he was here, couldn't she enjoy anything without him ruining it? She blamed him for everything, Jason just wanting to drink her blood and even her being a werewolf, she liked being one but life was confusing enough without this whole thing with all these mythical creatures.

"It's not my fault, its part of who you are," he thought as he approached her slowly as if she was a scared cornered animal ready to attack, which in a way she was.

She growled, "Who the hell cares, my little sister doesn't have to deal with this crap and yet I do."

He was know gazing down at her with his deep chocolate eyes, she hated to admit it but those eyes made her heart skip a beat, "The gene usually only goes to one sibling, excluding twins they both always get it and Argider and me are just a rarity."

Megan huffed and turned away slapping him in the face with her silky tail, "What ever, why are you here anyway?"

In a blink of an eye he was in front of her with a wolfish smirk on his face, "We're the alphas; we always share each others dreams, even when one of us passes out." Shock surged through her as she realized, Omigawd, know whenever I dream about any, any hot guy he's going to be there in the corner of the dream laughing his butt off! Orpheus just laughed as he read her thoughts, "Come on Megan can you please wake up?"

"Okay, I'll try," she thought back at her squeezing her eyes shut as she fought through the black shrouds of her dream.

As she had so many times before, Megan sat up bolt straight as she gasped for breath as she remembered the last moments of her dream. Next to her on the bed someone got up and stretched, she looked and saw the tanned muscled back of Orpheus as he stretched out his arms, she frantically looked around the room, and it looked like the pack had brought her back to her house. They sat all around the room, Argider sat in her white desk chair fast asleep, Con sat on her desk fully awake glaring at Orpheus and Seff sat on the floor with his brother's head in his lap as he slept.

Megan asked in little above a whisper, "Were you really in my dream?"

Orpheus looked at her, she looked so innocent as she sat among the white sheets with her enormous eyes looking up at her, he nodded, "Yes, that was one of the things I was going to tell you before you attacked the twins and me."

She cringed as she remembered; she had lost it on them. Kenyon yawned as he awoke in his brother's lap and laughed, "You think, if we didn't know better we'd say you were PMSing."

Megan got up tiredly from her bed hiking up Orpheus's oversized jeans that she still wore, "How would you guys… never mind, I don't want to know."

Con jumped off the desk as Argider slumped unto it, "Ya, you probably don't want to know. Anyways, Orpheus, can you get on with it before your brother slips into a coma or something?" This very well could have happened, since Argider hardly flinched when Con poked him in the side.

"Okay, just stop poking my brother," Con immeditaly stopped, it was as if they all had too listen to him, except for Megan, "Well of course, you don't have to listen to me, you're the alpha female. Anyways, here are just a few things you should know. Your body technically is one of an adult, when we are wolf genes are activated it causes our bodies to kinda fast forward so in just a few weeks we are fully grown. Also, you're more likely to change when you're upset or mad, as you have already seen, but after awhile you should have this under control. So you know, your going to become a little more wolf like, don't worry you won't get all hairy, but your teeth will get sharper and so will your nails. Your eyes will also pick up a yellow glint. Lastly, you won't age again until all the vampires in the area have died."

It made sense, especially the part about them aging until full growth in a few weeks, since she had just done that that summer. The part about her becoming more wolf like she got too, her nails were growing out of control lately and she had thought her grin had gotten a little more toothy, everything actually made sense, it all didn't make sense but it did make sense. But there seemed like he was hiding something from her.

The twins smiled in unison as they sat on either side of her, "Oh, he's hiding something from you."

"Technically since you're both the alphas, you guys are technically together," Kenyon said.

"And since you guys are technically together, he's technically cheating on you," Seth finished and both twins grinned as they saw Orpheus's furious face.

Megan had no clue what they were talking about, they were technically together and he was technically cheating on her? Okay, that pissed her off, "You're cheating on me?" She asked Orpheus enraged as he just stood there in the middle of the room rubbing his temples looking as if he wanted to kill the twins.

Con, who was almost too happy to mess with Orpheus, grabbed Orpheus by the shoulders and shook his head gravely, "Yes this diabolical man is dating some slut whore cheerleader, you should really leave him for someone your own age."

The twins popped in front of her, "Like us, twos always better then one!"

Conan, who still held Orpheus by the shoulders, smiled, "Or me, I am in the same grade as you."

This seemed to be the last straw for Orpheus, "Sit, all off you," immediately everyone in the pack, excluding Megan who just stood there seething at Orpheus, "Okay, for one, don't call Daiyu a slut, she's no where near one. Megan, technically we're not together, but when you get older maybe we will be like proper leaders of the pack. It just wouldn't be right, you being fourteen and me being nineteen, you understand?"

She smiled evilly, "I understand, I'm not your cup of tea, you prefer models with platinum blonde hair don't you?" She had seen a mental picture of Daiyu flash through Orpheus's mind; she had been on a cat walk with her hip length blonde hair flowing behind her as she strutted in a pale blue couture dress. "Don't worry; just because I'm only fourteen, I get a lot," she smirked and then said quietly, "anyways, please go, I have school in the morning, cause you know I'm only in ninth grade." Orpheus left looking concerned, Megan was going through to much too fast, Argider followed after him.

The twins and Conan sitting on her bed she smiled as they asked, "So, what are you going to do?"

"Oh, just show him how mature a fourteen year old can be," and the boys smiled as they saw the plan unfold in her mind.

**AN: I'm back, sorry for the wait! Hope you liked it and I promise I'll update in the next three days, if I don't you can come after me with torches and pitchforks, but please don't! Anyways, please review!**


	11. Bat Man and the Wanning Moon

**AN: I know, I know I'm late, I'm late but please take pity on this fool! Family drama came up and I posted this as soon as I could. So, you guys know this drama will probably be going on for a few more weeks so I'm sorry if I update late. Okay, on with the show!**

Megan fell asleep smiling thinking about her plan, it would definitely mess with Orpheus's head. But seconds before she fell into a deep sleep that smile turned to a frown as an unstoppable chill crawled through her veins.

She was once again in the clearing, but it had changed again. The grass was covered with a thin layer of ice that crunched under her feet and the trees were a gray blue in the back ground. Up above the sky was a strange dusty white and in the distance, the creek was chocked up with ice.

"Is anyone there?" Megan asked frightened, her breath coming out in white puffs.

Hidden in the trees Orpheus called, "Megan, wake up before…," with a thinking thwack his words were cut off. A pained moan came from him. Afraid of what had happened to him Megan ran towards where she had heard his voice, she just had to make sure he was okay.

On the frozen underbrush Orpheus laid, the side of his head bleeding. With a gasp of surprise Megan kneeled down and took his head into her lap. It was bleeding profusely from a gash on his forehead, but all head wounds bled heavily but still…

"I'll be okay," Orpheus's pained voice cut through her train of thought, "but Megan, you won't if he gets to you."

She was confused, who was here with them? The answer came when a cold hand grabbed Megan by the shoulder and when a too familiar silky voice whispered into her ear, "Did you miss me?"

With a deep inhalation of breath she turned and there he was the devil himself, Jason. His midnight black hair was perfectly tousled like a model, his clothes were all different shades of black and his eyes were like to lakes of spilled blood.

"What the hell are you doing here Leech Boy?" Megan hissed as she stepped protectively in front of Orpheus.

"You never asked me that before, did I do something that offeneded you?" Jason asked condescendingly.

"Of course you did something to offend me; most girls don't like it when a guy's dating them for one thing, but that thing usually isn't their blood. And what do you mean I never asked you that before?" Megan questioned, still in a fighting stance in front of Orpheus.

"Come on, you've seen me many times in your dreams, remember?" He smiled as a mental light bulb went off in her head and her eyes were alit with understanding. If he had really been in those dreams in which she had seen him in the woods did that mean…

"Yes Megan, I was there too," Orpheus answered her thoughts in a voice gruff from pain. When Megan turned around she saw the wound had healed to the point where it looked like a flesh wound, go werewolf healing powers.

"Okay… But why are you here now, your not exactly welcome here," Megan seethed with narrowed eyes.

Jason stepped until his lips were a mere millimeter away from her ears and in a voice to low for Orpheus to hear even with his canine like abilities he whispered, "Why, did you want to be alone with Orpheus? Planning to show him how 'mature' a fourteen year old can be?" Her neck and face was covered in a deep blush from embarrassment and the anger, and slight fear that he knew about all that. He smirked and trailed a cold finger down her neck, "Don't blush like that, it only deepens my hunger." That sentence pushed her over the edge; she was not a piece of meat, and with an inhuman amount of strength she threw him meters away into a thick trunked tree.

With an angry laugh he got up and disappeared from her sight. A laughing voice came from back in the clearing, "Come and catch me, if you can." Tremors tore through her body and she ran back into the clearing.

She turned around and around but she couldn't see him anywhere. "Look up," Jason's voice called, it sounded as if he was above. So he was, a pair of giant bat like wings held him aloft.

The shock of seeing him fly made her change and then fall backwards with a surprised, "Holy snikes!"

Jason cocked an eyebrow as he landed no more then a foot away from her, "What is a snike and how can it be holy?"

"Well, I think a snike is a shoe **(AN: Does anyone know what a snike really is?)** and anything can be holy if it's blessed, it's even holier if the Pope blesses it so oh," Megan explained, not noticing she was in her birthday suit.

"By the way Megan, I love the sun drawing," Jason told her with a smirk as he looked at her lower torso. Megan knew that she had a sun drawing around her belly button, she had gotten bored yesterday and it wouldn't wash off yet because it was permanent marker, but her shirt should have covered it. Looking down she noticed she was al natural, she grimaced and shifted.

"Hey Megan," Jason called and she looked up into his hypnotizing eyes, one of the stupidest mistakes she had ever made. Within a moment his mind smothered her thoughts and all went blank.

Megan was awakened from her sleep by a warm hand shaking her awake. Groggily she opened her eyes trying to push her dream to the back of her mind, it was a dream that she never would want to remember.

Orpheus's worried face swam in front of her, "Are you okay, what happened before you woke up?"

She squinted against the afternoon light that filtered through her blinds, at least she got to miss a day of school, always a plus, "I looked into his eyes and everything just went away."

Under his breath he cursed, "Lift up your hair, I need to see you neck," she gave him a doubtful look, "Just do it, okay?"

She did and he took a sharp intake of breath. Worried she got up and looked at her neck in the mirror, on the side of her neck was what looked like a full moon tattoo and before her eyes it suddenly took on the appearance of a waning moon. "Orpheus, what is this?" She asked him worriedly.

He looked at her through the mirror sadly, "When a vampire bites a werewolf it poisons their blood supply but doesn't kill them clearly. Instead, a moon tattoo will appear at the bite spot and as their death draws nearer it will darken, until it's eclipsed and they…," but he stopped as if it pained him to think about it.

"So I'm going to die, is there any way to stop it?" He shook his head sadly, "Well, do you know how long I have?"

"It could be hours or years, you can never be sure," Orpheus told her shifting from foot to foot nervously.

"Well this town sucks, first I meet a really hot guy who just wants to kill me, then I meet another even hotter guy, who has a girlfriend and now I'm marked to die," Megan sighed exasperated as she flopped down onto the bed.

Gently, Orpheus sat onto the bed, "I don't have a girlfriend, Daiyu and I broke up before she went to New York."

He tried to say it quietly enough so she couldn't hear it but, alas, she did, "What you don't have a girlfriend? Why in the world didn't the pack tell me?"

Orpheus shrugged, "Because I told them not to tell you, I already liked you and I had to have you think I didn't because you're too young."

"I can't believe you..," she stopped as a look of realization came over her face, "So you like me?"

His tan skin picked up a pink tint, "Yes…"

"How much?" Megan asked scooting nearer to him on the bed with an evil grin.

"A lot," the blush was more apparent as he answered this time; Megan wondered how much she could get him to blush.

Hearing her thought Orpheus turned to her, their faces now barely an inch away, causing her to blush as she felt his sweet breath envelop her, "So how were you going to convince me that you were mature?"

Megan backed up before he defeated her, "Hey don't turn this around on me; I'm the one who might die any day…. Who might never graduate…. Might never get married… Or have kids," these realizations hit her like a ton of bricks and she started to cry.

Orpheus took her into his arms and whispered as she cried, "I will find a way to save you."

**AN: Hope you all liked it and review if you did! And if you didn't, please, still review, let the public know your opinion. Any who, I beg you ado, until I post again.**


	12. Electric Blue Cults

The next day every thing was the same, the sun rose and Megan had to get ready for another day at school. She threw on a white and black T-shirt and a pair of purple skinny jeans, all the while she avoided looking at her neck. When she got down stairs her mom was drinking her second cup of coffee and Harlie was on her cell phone talking to Lola about dying her hair electric blue, oh what a wonderful influence that small town girl was having on her impressionable little sister. Megan took a granola bar from the pantry and was about to ask her sister why she would ever want to dye her hair when there was a knock at the door.

"Megan, can you please go see who that is?" Her mom asked looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"Sure Mom," she answered and then she jogged over to the door and opened it. There in a black tee and jeans was Orpheus, just standing there smiling like the fool he was.

"Well that's a nice way to great me you know, calling me a fool," Orpheus tsked as he stepped into the house and closed the door.

Looking up at him Megan smiled as she asked him, "Well how would you like me to greet you?"

Orpheus grinned wide showing off his wolf like teeth, "Well you could…"

Before he could say anymore Harlie came flouncing into the room and asked, "Hey Megara who's he? This definitely isn't the same guy from Tuesday."

"Megara?" Orpheus asked Megan in a whisper with a raised eyebrow, her response was a shrug because she couldn't say anymore because her mom had come into the front entry.

"Yes Megan, who is this and what guy from Tuesday?" Megan's mom asked crossing her arms in front of her, her Spanish Inquisition stance.

Megan gestured towards Orpheus, "This is Orpheus; my friend Conan introduced me to him a few days ago. To answer your other question, my friend Jason came over to drive me to school a few days ago, but I'm no longer speaking to him because he's a total butt face."

"Okay; Orpheus are you planning on driving my daughter to school?" Orpheus nodded looking slightly afraid, pretty hilarious when you realize he was mucho strong werewolf and her mom was middle aged woman, "That's fine, just when you bring her home know that we're going to have a little talk," her mom said threateningly as she took her keys and went to her car with Harlie in tow.

They left the house moments after Megan's mom and sister left and before her was one of the most beautiful things ever, a deep red motorcycle. She let out a squeal of delight and hopped down the drive way towards it, she was still in the process of putting on a pair of high top, black converse.

Finally, when her shoes were fully on, she turned to Orpheus with a huge smile, "I love your bike, I always tell my mom I want one when I get my license but she always says I'll kill myself."

Orpheus grinned, he loved seeing her so happy especially after yesterday, "When you get your license I'll let you drive it."

Again, she squealed and threw her arms around his neck in a death grip, "Thank you so…" she quieted when she looked up into his eyes and started to blush.

Clearing his throat, Orpheus unhooked her arms from around him, "So, before we go I better check out your neck," she nodded as he lifted up her soft brown hair; he noticed it smelled of lavender. He shook her head again and looked at her moon marking, it still had the appearance of a waning moon but the darkness was still encroaching on the moon marking. "We'll have to talk to the pack about this; I'll pick you up at midnight, okay?" She nodded her head slightly as they climbed unto the back of the bike.

Before they left he threw on a pitch black colored helmet and held a red one back towards Megan, as she took it she mumbled, "Great, I'll be going back to school with helmet head," and Orpheus just smiled.

Luckily, when they got to school Megan didn't have helmet head but unfortunately Colleen and a few of her friends were waiting for Megan when she walked into the school.

"Hey Megan, who was he?" Colleen asked as she walked over to her smiling.

Looking back where Orpheus had been moments ago she shrugged, "Oh him, that's my new friend Orpheus."

"Cool, well I wanted to introduce you to some of my friends, this is Sara Hansen," Colleen told her gesturing to a girl with dirty blonde hair and freckled skin, "this here is Christina Marks," a girl standing in the back with red hair and blue eyes waved, "and these two are my oldest friends, Yolanda Fields and Isabella Delgado," the last girls smiled. Yolanda had light wavy blonde hair and emerald eyes, while Isabella was a platinum blonde with blue eyes. Again, Megan's theory was proved, there must have been some underground cult of blonde people in this town.

"We were wondering…," Christina started before she was cut off.

"If you would want to go to the mall with us, I know it's out of town and you're new but it would be so much fun!" Isabella exclaimed excitedly, no wonder she was friends with Colleen.

"Of course, we're going tomorrow after school so the rest of us are sleeping over at Colleen's after it, so of course your invited to sleep over too," Victoria added with a half smile.

"Thanks, that sounds really cool guys," Megan replied, she wondered half jokingly if they were going to perform some cult ritual on her, key phrase half jokingly.

"Okay, well Colleen, you and I have first block together so we better go," Christina said smiling. So together they headed of to their fist class.

A few hours later and Megan was waiting in front of the school for Orpheus. Today had gone great, didn't have any homework yet, she was going to the mall but the only down side was this sharp dagger like pain shooting through her neck and through her bones. As the roar of Orpheus's motorcycle approached the pain worsened in her neck.

"Megan, are you okay?" Orpheus asked bringing her back to back to reality. She shook her head as she winced again in pain. Frowning he moved her hair and looked down at her neck.

"What's the prognosis Dr. McDreamy?" Megan asked looking at him from the corner of her eyes, judging from his expression it wasn't good.

"It's almost half way covered, by this rate you'll be dead by Sunday or Monday," Orpheus told her, his expression grim.

Megan's mind whirled; she was going to die this weekend. Trying to lighten the subject she smiled, "Well at least I won't die a virgin!"

Orpheus's eyes bulged as he exclaimed, "What?!"

She giggled and patted him on the back, "Don't worry, I haven't given out the combo to my chastity belt yet, unless you want it?"

He glanced down at her as he handed her the red helmet, "You're too young."

"Yes but I'm going to die soon," she pointed out. "Anyways, that's what Soubi told Ritsuka but we've all seen how Soubi's tried to take Ritsuka's ears," Megan felt the need to point out.

All Orpheus could do was shake his head as they drove off and mutter, "Why the heck would he want someone's cat ears?"

**AN: How'd you like it? I hope it was good, but you can never be sure. So, please review and tell me what you thought. By the way, Soubi and Ritsuka are from the manga/ anime Loveless. Anyways, type to you all later!**


	13. My Future Life, Your Future Death

Megan lay on her bed in a knee long white tee shirt curled up into a ball, she was so confused. Orpheus's meeting had gone pretty well, she had threatened to castrate him if he ever dared hurt her but other then that it had gone pretty well. Then, when Megan walked him out, he had leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips and whispered to meet the pack in the clearing at midnight. She had just stood there stunned as he drove off on his bike, she acted like some love struck teenage girl who had just had her first kiss. Which she was, but that was beside the point.

Of course, there was the ever approaching date of her death. Megan had wanted to do and see so much, she wanted to travel through Europe, go to Japan where some of her favorite things had come from and maybe, one day have a family. But in just one little dream all that had changed. Everything she had ever wanted had been taken from her; there was no light at the end of this tunnel. The only things left were Orpheus and her ever approaching death, no, scratch that. There was also the Land of Dreams, which once again had caught Megan like the undertow and was pulling her under.

HI!!

Megan fell from the sky into a beautiful living room, three of the walls were painted a sky blue while the last wall was a giant white bookshelf in the middle with floor to ceiling windows on either side. It was filled comfortable looking sofas and a big screen TV, probably seventy-two inches. But their, sitting in a white armchair, was her but not her. The woman looked exactly like her, except for the fact that she didn't have a giant protruding stomach.

At that moment the pregnant Megan gasped and screamed breathlessly, "Honey!" Then panicked her husband ran into the room, he was extremely good looking, he had almost black brown hair and had a great tan. Not to mention he looked exactly like Orpheus.

While the dreaming Megan processed this, the pregnant Megan breathed heavily as she said, "I think my water just broke."

The older Orpheus went into panic mode, he was racing all around the house looking for his keys when there was a knock at the door and someone walked inside. He was handsome, just as he was in the present, it was Conan.

"I heard someone was having a baby, thought you might need some help," Con said as he pointed out to his car. Orpheus ran upstairs to get his wife's bag, while she stood there and smiled.

She leaned forward, hugged him around his neck and gave him a kiss on his cheek, "This is why you're my best friend. Now, let's get going, I don't exactly want to give birth in my living room."

As she waddled out Conan called after her, "Come on, it be something you could tell your kids for years to come, 'Yup, right where your sitting is where I gave birth to your sister." Pregnant Megan just sighed and laughed, then there was a flash of light and the scenery changed.

The future Megan lay writhing in bed holding onto Orpheus's hand for dear life as the doctor told her, "Push, I can see the head now," and she did.

When the baby came out it was a mess, but still beautiful. Orpheus smiled but as the baby let out its first cry of life he dropped to the floor. Megan looked at him, he didn't look good. But as she stepped towards him a nurse leaned down and checked his pulse and called for a doctor. Everything started to go black, but she could still see what was happening slightly. Everyone was in a panic as people rushed in but the baby just kept crying as a nurse took her away to clean her up. Megan, the one who had just given birth, just sat there asking everyone in a panic filled voice what was happening, but no one would tell her.

HI!!

Megan woke with a start, if her dreams before had been confusing, well then this was mind boggling. Slowly, she got her bearings back and noticed that the sky outside her window was pitch black, midnight must have been drawing closer. She looked at her alarm clock and cursed as she got out of bed, she had assumed wrong, it was drawing close to one A.M. Using a jumbo sized rubber band, or two or three, she wrapped a sports bra and a pair of shorts to her leg, no need to be late and naked. So, without a second thought she jumped out of her second story window and into the night, hitting the ground in her wolf form.

She raced into the forest and at the edge of the clearing she shifted back and got dressed. Pushing back the thick underbrush she entered the clearing but only four people were standing in it looking back at her. Megan jogged over to Conan as she asked them, "Do any of you know where Orpheus is?"

They slowly nodded yes, but no one stepped up and told Megan where he was. "Tell me where he went already guys," she demanded, her mouth was filling with the acidic taste of dread.

Conan shook his head slowly as he looked down at her, "I'm sorry; he told us we could under no circumstances tell you where he's gone."

Megan's head whipped towards him, wolf like teeth flashing and brown eyes glinting a dangerous shade of yellow. Without warning she plunged into his mind looking for where Orpheus had gone. Con tried to push her out but he didn't have enough power, she was one of the pack leaders and he was just an underling. Finally, she found it and Megan silently cursed Orpheus for doing something so stupid. Not glancing back at the pack and for no concern for her clothes, she raced off towards Orpheus, never hearing the packs calls.

**AN: Hi everyone, how'd you like it? Please review and tell me! In the meantime I'll try to get the next chapter out to you today or tomorrow, oh it'll be mainly Orpheus's POV so you know. Well, 'til then adios los migos! **


	14. Cult Members Can Be Pains in the Neck

**AN: First off let me say sorry everyone! My mom got mad because I was 'mouthing off' and took away my computer! And then I had Maui Tai, so again sorry. Anyways, please enjoy it and review. But most of all forgive me and please don't send any heat seeking missiles my way!**

The night was blacker then the deepest pit and midnight was upon them. Yet, instead of being in the clearing waiting for Megan with the other Orpheus was here, knocking on the front door of some God forsaken leech. He might have been risking life and limb, but he didn't care. Orpheus had promised Megan that he would find a way to save her and as her death approached he knew the only way to stop it was to go to the source. As this thought past his mind the front door was opened with a snarl and Orpheus couldn't help but silently laugh as he thought half jokingly, _Speak of the devil and the devil shall come._

"What do you want Dog Boy?" The vampire named Ali snarled, who knew such a petite, pretty girl could be such a little hag from hell? Go figure I guess.

Orpheus smiled condescendingly as he stepped into the house and Ali stepped back frightened by having such a large and powerful werewolf coming into her house, "I was looking for Jason, we had the matter of a little moon marking to discuss."

Ali brightened quickly at the mention of the moon marking and smiled meanly, "Oh ya, he bit Megan, didn't he? Since you're here it must almost be eclipsed, right?" Orpheus just stared stone like at her, "Well, you know I'm actually glad, she was such a little ho, trying to steal my Jason…," she stopped frightened.

Behind her Jason stood and he whispered just loud enough for Ali and Orpheus to hear, "I am your nothing, because you are nothing to me. You never have been and never will be. So, I suggest you skitter of know so I can speak to Wolfe over hear, before I have to do something drastic." Ali did just that, she was out of there before you could even blink an eye.

Jason calmly walked into the living room and sat on a couch, while Orpheus was on guard as he stood in the doorway. "Where were we? Oh yes, you wanted to talk to me about a certain moon marking, no?"

"Why the hell else would I be here? Not like I actually like hanging out with… things like you. But no, that's of subject you already know I hate you," Orpheus ranted, his fuse was quickly shortening, who knew how much more time Megan had.

"The feelings mutual, so would you like to continue or not?" Jason asked leaning back into the sofa in a bored manner.

"Yes, I care to continue. Why the in the world did you do it? I know you're heartless but she's fourteen, she's too young to die! I actually thought you might have actually liked her," Orpheus cried, his emotions were overcoming him and clouding his thinking. Clouded judgment was always dangerous around a cool, calculating vampire.

"She's too young for a lot of things," Jason pointed out causing Orpheus to blush, it was almost as if Jason had read his mind. "I did like her, but this is how it was supposed to happen, it's what Fate demanded."

Orpheus tore across the room and grabbed Jason by the collar, "I don't care if that's what 'Fate' demanded! I just want her to live, I'd do anything if she just lived," Orpheus pushed him away as he collapsed onto the ground. No tears fell; Orpheus's body was to cold for water to flow.

A hand was on his shoulder as a voice whispered into his ear, "Anything, even die in her place?" Orpheus nodded his head, clouded judgment kept him from realizing that he was making a deal with the devil. "Well, you asked for it," and everything went black.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Orpheus was awoken to someone shaking him. When they saw his eyelids flutter open they demanded, "Orpheus, what have you done now?!"

It was Megan, Orpheus groggily sat up and looked at her; she had forgotten a pair of spare clothes again. "What do you think I did?" He asked her rubbing his neck; he literally had a pain in it.

"I think you had something to do with the mark disappearing from my neck," Megan accused him as she moved her wavy, brown hair away from her tan shoulder to expose her neck. She was right, her neck was once again unmarked. Just then Megan noticed Orpheus holding the side of his neck, "Move your hand, now."

Like a guilty child Orpheus stared at the ground as he did as she had said, as soon as his neck was exposed Megan started yelling at him, "Why? Why did you have to be so stupid?"

Orpheus quieted her with a finger to her lips, which also caused her to start to turn a beautiful shade of cotton candy pink. "I did it because I love you, and I'd rather die then have you die.'

Megan moved her face away from his finger, "I don't care, it was meant to happen. You, were supposed to live and I was supposed to be dead.

Remembering Jason's words he shook his head, "Well, we're both alive now and we have each other. So, I suggest we get you some clothes and sleep. You still have that mall trip and sleep over tomorrow."

Megan blushed as she looked at her naked self, but shrugged as she took Orpheus's hand, he'd already seen her birthday suit nothing new. But then she groaned, "I forgot about my outing tomorrow with the cult followers."

"Come on, it won't be that bad, they seem like okay girls," Orpheus said as they walked out.

"I know, they're cool, it's just what kinda of clothes do they sell in a country mall? Do they even have a Tilly's or Hot Topic?" Orpheus laughed as they walked into the night, neither knowing that something beyond either of their comprehensions had just be set into motion.


	15. Kisses and Cult Sacrifices

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Macarena but I can do it!**

Megan awoke the next morning with a large hot mass lying behind her, who the mass was she had no clue. She turned over to meet a pair of dark brown eyes and with a shriek she fell out of the bed. Orpheus sat up and stared at her for a few moments before he started to shake the bed with his deep laughter. Slowly everything came back to her, Orpheus had somehow gotten rid of her moon marking and then they had gone to her house and talked for hours in her room. She assumed after that they had fallen asleep because her last memory was yawning.

"Hey, are you okay down there? Didn't hit your head or anything, right?" Orpheus asked her smiling as he leaned over the bed his dark hair falling across his tan skin.

She got up and put her hands on her hips laughing sarcastically, "Ha-ha, I was just remembering what happened last night. Which reminds me, how did you get my moon marking removed?"

Orpheus looked down and shrugged, "I don't know, I guess Jason just took it away. How am I supposed to know, I'm not some bloodsucker, am I?" But Megan noticed how he rubbed his neck as if it irritated him.

Quicker then a human could see she was kneeling on her bed in front of Orpheus and in a no nonsense tone she demanded, "Orpheus, let me see your neck."

Orpheus turned away so she couldn't see the right side of his neck, the side that her mark had been one. "It's nothing, just a mosquito bite," Orpheus tried to cover up for why he was rubbing his neck.

Ignoring him, she reached forward and moved his hand away from his neck and took a deep intake of breath. "I can't believe you could be so damn stupid," she whispered angrily under her breath as she saw the full moon marking on his neck.

"He told me the only way for yours to be removed is if somebody took your place," Orpheus told her looking up guiltily at her.

Megan sighed, "Thank you, but I wish you had found another way."

"I would have if I could, but I swear, there was no other way for it to be removed," he leaned closer; she could smell his breath, a mix of honey and mint.

"Do you know what this means?" Megan asked, her face becoming a serious mask.

"What?" Orpheus asked smiling as he took a deep breath, she smelled of cherries.

Quickly she leaned forward and kissed him sweetly and longingly. "That's what it means," she told him a wolfish grin crossing her face.

His face to was covered with a wolfish grin, "I could get used to this," as he said this he kissed Megan again, this one deeper and more seductive.

When they broke away to breath Megan looked to his eyes and told him threateningly, "You do know if you do something stupid like this again your sleeping in the doghouse."

"Of course," then he looked over to the clock, it was half past two, Megan had no idea how she could sleep so long but at least she had missed school. "You should probably be getting ready; you still have to go to the mall with the cult members."

"Ohh, I forgot all about that!" And with that she started rushing around her room looking for something to where. It wasn't until she was about to change that she noticed that Orpheus was still in the room. "This isn't a free show, go do something productive."

"Yes ma'am," Orpheus responded in a southern drawl as he left the room shutting the door behind him leaving Megan to throw on her green lacy baby doll dress, a pair of white tights and her white platforms.

When she was finally ready and left her room Orpheus was no where to be seen, but before she could even wonder where he had gone there was a light knocking at her door. They've come for me, Megan thought sarcastically as she ran down the staircase, but truth be told she was glad she had some girls her own age to hang out with again. Finally, she opened the door and was greeted with a group of smiling teenage girls, all with blonde hair or blue eyes.

"Hey Megan, you look so cute! So, why weren't you at school, we were so worried!" Yolanda exclaimed in one short breath, her emerald eyes shinning with excitement.

"Yeah, where were you? School was so boring without you there to talk to," Colleen said coming forward her blonde hair bobbing up and down.

"Come on guys, let the girl talk!" Isabella broke in, a wide smile crossing her face.

"I took a mental health day and thank you," Megan told them smiling, again she was overjoyed to have girls her age to hand out with again, even if they were little crazy but she was pretty used to people like that.

"Well, I'm glad your alright and can come to the mall and all with us," Christina put in, out of all the girls she was probably Megan's favorite even though she was the quietest out of the bunch, that actually may have been why she was her favorite.

Out of no where a horn sounded, "Come on girls, I ain't getting any younger," a hoarse woman's voice called from just beyond Megan's sight.

Yolanda winced, "That's my grandma, we better hurry or she'll start complaining about her bunions," everyone winced with her at that as they raced towards the car.

The mall had been sad, hardly a store worth going in. Still, Colleen and the others had lived here they're whole lives and new exactly where to go. So, with their help Megan was able to find a cute pair of hot pink jeans and a new book, Blood and Chocolate, a little ironic I know. Yolanda's grandmother then drove them over to Colleen's house; her grandmother was an interesting woman. Her hair was stark white other then the pink tints speckled through out her hair and even though she must have been almost eighty she listened to some interesting music, Paramore and the Nine Inch Nails to name a few, nothing you'd except a grandmother to listen to.

They pulled up to Colleen's house, a cute one story with wood siding the color of sunshine and windows and a front door that was creamy white. The front yard was covered in trees and the grass was speckled with leaves, it was beautiful. Inside it was just as beautiful, the floors were maple and the walls were covered in unique paintings. Colleen's room was giant, walls painted orange and the bed covered in a white comforter with orange flowers stitched onto it, there was more then enough room for everyone to sleep. Suddenly Megan realized as she looked at everyone holding their bags, she had forgotten to bring her stuff.

"Oh my goshness guys, I forgot all my stuff at my house," Megan announced feeling like a total idiot.

"Don't worry, we have an extra sleeping bag and I'm sure I have some pajamas that might fit you," Colleen told Megan helpfully with a smile. The Colleen was off like a little blonde cyclone looking for the stuff for Megan and after making the hall closest and her room look like they had been bombed she returned. With her she brought an old green sleeping bag and a pair of shorts and an over sized tee. "Sorry, it was the best I could do," Colleen said as she handed Megan the things.

She smiled, "It's okay, I'll be right back," and with that she went to change in the bathroom as the other girls had done before. Megan took her time, why rush she wanted to take the bathroom in. It was beautiful, if bathrooms could be beautiful, walls painted a shimmering gold, sink made of black marble and the tile too, and all the plumbing, toilet to sink, was as black as the tile. Once she had finished admiring the bathroom she walked out and almost had a heart attack.

The lights of Colleen's room were all turned off and in the middle was large ring of white flowers and around that stood four cloaked figures. With a start she realized it was Isabella, Christina, Colleen and Victoria, and they were coming towards her.

They grabbed her and started to drag her into the middle of the circle as Megan shrieked, "Please, please don't make me a cult sacrifice! I'll do anything! Anything!"

One of the black robbed figures turned towards her, "Anything?" Megan nodded her head fiercely, "Okay, then do the Macarena."

Without a second thought she started to dance and sing, "When I dance they call me Macarena and the boys they say that I'm buena they all want me, they can't have me. So they all come dance beside me…."

Then an arm was around her waist and a voice whispered into her ear, "Can I have you?" Megan twirled around to see Colleen and the others laughing and Orpheus standing behind her smiling. All she could do was glare at them all.

Through laughs Yolanda tried to apologize, "We're sorry, Orpheus told us about your cult jokes and we just couldn't help it!"

Orpheus looked down at her, "You're still mine, right?"

Looking at his sweet face all her anger diminished and she smiled, "Of course, just don't do this again, okay?"

He smiled as he came closer, "Yes dear," and then he kissed her and anything she might have said was lost.

They didn't stop until the girls shrieked, "Get a room already," and all they could do was smile.

**AN: First, I'm sorry it's been so long and is it just me or do I do this a lot? Any who, I hoped you liked it and please review. Oh, so you know there probably is going to be maybe one or two more chapters. But don't fret, there is a sequel, I have it all planned out. Until next time, chow mien! **


	16. Tony the Tiger and the Bundle of Joy

**AN: I'd like to thank everyone who has read this, escpcially at the begining (Nina the Vampire and Mayu-Chan-Sakura) and everyone else (omgahitsbritt08, xBlackSoul, ilovetwilight99, Fantasy Cat1 to name a few), now onto the finale.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dream Catch Me.**

Megan sat twisting her hands in her black robed lap, it was almost her turn. Breaking her from her nervous thoughts the principal's voice called from up on the podium, "Colleen Grant," and a loud applause followed, Megan probably the loudest of all. Colleen walked up to the podium in her black cap and gown smiling; she looked so much different then she had in ninth grade. Her blonde hair still curled down to her shoulders, her blue eyes still twinkled and she still was always talking but she had changed, that is she had finally grown and didn't look like a sixth grader anymore. Colleen received her diploma with a handshake and smile leaving Megan with only a moment to brace herself.

"Megan Greco," the principal called and Megan started the walk up to the podium with a deep breath and shaky smile. Her hands shook as she took her diploma and turned to look out into the audience. The front row was filled with the whole pack that is except Conan and her since they were graduating. Kenyon and Seff were standing and jumping around cheering, they had been in the 'adult' world for a year now and they hadn't changed one bit and next to them was Argider who also was standing up, but fortunately he wasn't acting like a monkey with ADD, like the twins were. Conan sat with the other students that hadn't graduated yet cheering loudly and Megan's mom sat clapping, wiping tears away from her eyes. Harlie sat with Lola in the back both with rainbow hair and Yolanda, Victoria, Christina and Colleen stood together cheering. Yet, the most important person of all was no where to be seen and as Megan walked over to her friends she couldn't help but be disappointed.

The last name had been called, congratulations had been said and tears had been shed but it wasn't until the sky turned twilight blue and Megan was about to head off that she saw him. There in the middle of one of the now deserted rows of chairs Orpheus stood his arms crossed across his chest and his big smile plastered on his tan face. Megan ran towards him abandoning her silver Channel shoes and wrapped her arms around him tight.

Then she remembered that he hadn't been at her graduation and she took a step back, "Where the heck-a-becka were you?" Megan asked him angrily with her hands on her hips.

He moved her arms from her waist and put them around his shoulders and kissed her so sweet and soft, "I was in the back the whole time watching you; don't you know I'll always be there for you no matter what?" Megan blushed and nodded her head; she should have known better he had promised he would be there. "I'm glad that you know that, now I have a question for you, do you trust me?"

Megan stepped back and looked into his eyes and it seemed like she almost fell in, "Of course I do," she paused for a second, "Why, what did you do now?"

Orpheus laughed, "Nothing, just follow me," and with that he shifted into a wolf and raced off.

"No fair!" Megan called as she threw off her light green mini dress, she was not tearing it after how much it cost her, and shifted chasing after him. Following him wasn't too hard since they could read each others minds and soon she was running next to him totally instep. Not too soon after they reached a river and Orpheus jumped into the air towards it and shifted back before hitting the water.

Megan followed suit and soon they were swimming next to one another. "What now?" She asked trying not to stare at her boyfriend's body.

"I was wondering, Megan will you marry me?" Orpheus asked out of the blue, his voice sincere and totally serious.

Megan who had been floating on her back fell under the water and came back spluttering, "What?! I just graduated," then with a glance at his mark, it was now half way shadowed she asked, "Is it because of the mark?"

He looked at her and admitted, "Yes it is, it's also because I love you and want to have a family with you, even if it is for just a little while."

Megan stopped and thought for a moment and then with a smile she swam over to him, "Well in that case, yes."

Four years ago she had found out she was a werewolf, had fallen in love and had had her love be marked for death. Ten months ago she had graduated and her boyfriend, who was still marked to die, had proposed to her and she had accepted and ten minutes ago she had walked down the aisle and said her I dos in front of her mom, her pack, her insane-we-like-to-pretend-we're-cult-members-to-scare-Megan girlfriends, her little sister who had been sporting orange hair with black stripes in it, yes she looked like Tony the Tiger, her sister's friend who had bleached white hair with black leopard spots in it, Megan still thought she was a bad hair influence, and an assortment of family she hardly ever saw. Now she was about to have her father daughter dance, only thing is her dad was no where to be seen.

The first few notes of the song started to play and the daughters had started to dance with they're fathers when all of a sudden there was a tap on her shoulder, "May I have this dance?" Conan asked with a smile on his face and Megan took his hand with a smile and together they stepped onto the dance floor. They had danced for only a few moments when Seff cut in and this continued until she had danced with the entire pack.

The song ended and Megan turned to them, "Thank-you guys but I have one question, who's my daddy?"

All at once they said, "I am," and Megan laughed as they fought over who had the rights to be her dad, especially weird since one, Argider, was younger then her and two, he was now her brother-in-law.

Interrupting Megan's laughter and the pack's argument the DJ made an announcement, "This song is from the groom dedicated to the bride," and Orpheus was then before her holding out his hand and they started to dance. The song started to play and Megan smiled at the lyrics because they held a secret meaning for them.

"There's a place I go, when I'm alone, do anything I want, be anyone I wanna be, but it is us I see and I cannot believe I'm falling. That's where I'm going, where are you going. Hold it close, won't let this go. Dream catch me, dream catch me when I fall or else I won't come back at all….," and as the song faded Orpheus whispered into her ear, "Meet me in my dreams?" Megan just smiled and nodded, she wouldn't want to dream if he wasn't there beside her in it.

Megan lay in her bed curled up in a ball, the machine monitoring her heart beat was beeping saying she was alive but she didn't feel it. Only three years ago she had gotten married to the most wonderful person in the world, only a year ago she had become pregnant with his child and only minutes ago she had given birth to their child. But as soon as their daughter was born Orpheus fell to the floor dead, the doctors hadn't told her but she had known as soon as he had dropped to the floor because she had seen for a moment the eclipsed moon tattoo. Now she was alone, save for her newly born daughter, Yue. As she thought of how she had lost her husband and wondered how she would ever live or even dream without him she started to slowly fall asleep.

Once again she was in the clearing it was as beautiful as she remembered. The sun was bright, the flowers bright, the creek clear and in the middle of it all was Orpheus. She ran to him with tears in her eyes and he took her into his arms.

"I thought you were gone," Megan cried, so happy to see him again especially since when she had last seen him he had died.

"Shhhh," he said trying to calm her sobs, "What did I tell you, I'll always be there for you no matter what, just come here and I'll be waiting, always." She nodded crying all over him when she heard a voice telling her to wake up, it was the doctor. "Come on Megan, you got to get up."

She shook her head, "I can't leave you," Megan held onto him tighter.

Gently he unlatched her arms from around him, "You have to go back for Yue; she needs you. But don't worry, I'll be here waiting."

"Okay," she nodded her head and started to push through the black threads of the dream with one last glance back at Orpheus.

Megan awoke with the doctor standing by her bed and as she talked Megan wasn't listening, she was to anxious thinking about when she could slip back to the Land of Dreams, back to Orpheus.

**AN: And so Megan's chapter closes and another opens, but don't worry you'll see her again in the sequel. So, did you like it? Was it short? Tell me this and much more by pressing the little blue button! Until the sequel, I bid you ****afscheid (that's Dutch)!**


	17. Importante! Read Me!

**AN: Hey everyone! I know it has been forever but don't despair, I have finally posted the first chapter of Dreams' sequel! It's called Moon Phases and I hope you like it!**


End file.
